Quando você se foi
by nanetys
Summary: [CONTÉM DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER]eles eram como um só, mas uma fatalidade do destino os separou... e agora sua vida deve prosseguir, com ou sem ele...


**N/A** Well, estava eu lendo deathly hallows no meu PC, qdo recebi um e-mail (ele está programado para receber noticias de determinados assuntos) falando sobre um spoiler. Eu li esse spoiler, e ele me deixou tão deprimida que eu nem estou mais lendo DH (claro, qdo o livro chegar aqui eu vou ler x.X) Então, eu me inspirei a fazer essa fic

Não vão ter flashes, e eu tbm não tenho mta certeza do que acontece exatamente pq, como disse, parei de ler o livro.

Explicação:

_Itálico_ – pensamento

_**Itálico e negrito – **_trecho da música

A música usada foi When you're gone, da Avril Lavigne

Então, aí vai a fic

Enjoy!

* * *

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there  
When I cried  
And the days feel like years  
When I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**_

Já faziam dois anos desde que acontecera, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia deixar de sofrer. A loja continuava fazendo sucesso, mas isso só piorava as coisas. _Ele teria adorado tudo isso_, pensou enquanto vendia uma varinha falsa, invenção de Fred. Ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que seu pai voltou à loja, quatro meses depois.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, enquanto entravam no quarto em que George dormia.

- Poderia... Poderia estar pior. – disse, sentindo levemente as lágrimas chegarem, mas fez força para que seu pai não percebesse.

- Que bom. – disse seu pai. Então, olhou a decoração do quarto, espantado. – O que isso...?

- Não tive coragem de tirar as coisas dele. – respondeu, sentindo um peso no estômago.

- Você quer que eu o ajude a fazer isso?

- Não! – exclamou, em resposta. – São as minhas lembranças dele, eu não vou tirá-las daqui!

- Isso só aumenta o sofrimento. – disse seu pai, tentando consolá-lo. – Ficar pensando nele... Sua mãe só consegue sorrir quando... Quando se esquece.

- Então, é isso que vamos fazer?! Vamos esquecê-lo, como se ele nunca tivesse passado por nossas vidas?! – exclamou, deixando as lágrimas finalmente se libertarem. – O seu sofrimento é mais forte do que o amor que sentia por ele?! Porque nada no mundo é mais forte do que os laços que existiam entre nós dois!

- Fred, eu não quis dizer isso... – falou seu pai, receoso. – É só que...

- VÁ EMBORA! – gritou George, abrindo a porta. – SUMA DAQUI! E SÓ VOLTE QUANDO ESTIVER DISPOSTO A SE LEMBRAR DELE! – e assim, expulsou seu pai da loja, para depois sentar-se na cama de seu irmão, chorando.

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Aquela lembrança o fez sentir-se muito mal. Ele começou a se concentrar nas vendas, esperando que, ao deixar seu cérebro ocupado ele parasse de pensar em seu irmão. Um garotinho pegava um kit mata-aula e acabou deixando um monte de caixas caírem. George foi até lá, enquanto a mãe do garotinho ralhava com ele. Com um aceno de varinha, ele arrumou tudo.

- Não há motivo para brigar com seu filho. – disse, sério, mas a mãe do garoto o olhou, séria, e ralhou também com George.

- E você, por que vende essas coisas? Meu filho vai para Hogwarts para se tornar um grande bruxo, e você atrapalhando o futuro dele com essas porcarias!

- Sinto muito, senhora. – disse, ainda sério. – Mas não é minha responsabilidade. A senhora é a mãe dele, então é a senhora que deve controlar o que ele compra.

- E a sua mãe, rapazinho, o que ela diz dessas coisas?!

- O que a minha mãe diz não é de seu interesse.

- Venha, Edward, vamos sair daqui! – disse a mulher, arrogante. Então, pegou o garotinho e o levou de lá. Enquanto voltava para seu lugar, ouviu duas moças dizendo:

- Ele costumava ser mais legal e engraçado...

- Ficou assim depois que o irmão morreu... Amoleceu na minha opinião...

_Será que as pessoas não se cansam de falar disso?!_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**_

Ele olhou no relógio, e, com um certo peso na boca do estômago, lembrou-se de que tinha que visitar o túmulo de Fred em uma hora e meia. Por isso, começou a fechar a loja, e, ao terminar, subiu para o seu quarto. Vestiu-se e pegou sua varinha. Sabia que no cemitério não poderia fazer nenhuma mágica, mas ter sua varinha por perto era reconfortante.

Ele decidiu ir ao cemitério andando, por mais frio que fizesse. Caminhava com o rosto virado, lutando contra as fortes rajadas de vento que batiam em seu rosto. As pessoas caminhavam ao seu lado, todas silenciosas, andando rápido para fugirem do frio, mas George não ia mais rápido, pois não se importava com o frio – ainda mais porque no cemitério não teria onde se esconder.

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lyin' on the floor  
and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**_

O cemitério estava vazio. Assim que atravessou os portões, o vento pareceu sumir, assim como todo o incomodo que ele causava. Ele caminhou lentamente até o túmulo de seu irmão, e cada passo que dava fazia-o sentir um peso cada vez maior em seu peito. Finalmente, alcançou o túmulo, que dizia:

"R.I.P.

Frederick Weasley"

R.I.P... George só descobriu o que essas letras significavam depois do enterro de Fred.

- Rest In Peace. – sussurrou, tristemente.

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

- Tia Muriel está internada. – falou para a sepultura do irmão. – Sinceramente, eu espero que ela morra logo de uma vez e deixe a gente em paz. É claro, aí você é que ia ter que aturar ela. Embora eu acredite que vai ser muito difícil uma pessoa ruim como ela ir pro mesmo lugar que você. Ela merece, no mínimo, um trono no Inferno. – apenas o vento lhe respondeu. – Mamãe acha que do jeito que a tia Muriel é ruim, vai voltar como fantasma só pra atormentar a gente. – uma pequena chama de raiva percorreu seu corpo. – Ela merecia ter morrido com mais dor. Tinha que ver no dia do seu enterro, parecia que ela estava assistindo ao maior espetáculo da vida dela. Eu queria realmente ter azarado ela, ali, descontar todo o meu ódio dela, mas papai disse pra deixar pra lá. Disse que _você_ esqueceria. – uma rajada de vento jogou seu cabelo para o lado, revelando o curativo que ficava onde deveria estar sua orelha. – No final, todos acabaram esquecendo, não é? Mamãe está feliz da vida porque a Gina e o Rony vão casar, e tirou todas as suas coisas de casa, para transformar nosso quarto num escritório. Falaram para mim que seria melhor esquecer e continuar a vida... Não é fácil, pelo menos, não como foi para eles. Como eu posso te esquecer se toda vez que eu vejo meu reflexo é como estar olhando novamente para você?

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
**_- Bom, é óbvio que a Tia Muriel não me deixou nada no testamento dela. – falou, tentando lutar contra as lágrimas. – Ela sempre nos prometeu que nós não íamos receber um centavo dela. Mas eu faço questão de que ela saiba do sucesso da nossa loja. Acho que eu tenho mais dinheiro do que aquela velha gorda. Eu me pergunto como é que alguém tão cheia de maldade pode viver quase 110 anos! Ela já é uma múmia! – ele suspirou. Se Fred estivesse vivo, aquele comentário teria gerado gargalhadas. Mas agora... Chegava a ser fúnebre. – Papai disse pra eu parar de provocar a Tia Muriel, que ela não teve culpa... Que você... – as lágrimas finalmente venceram, e rolaram por seu rosto. - Eu me cansei de eles ficarem me falando o que você teria achado! Nenhum deles jamais te conheceu como eu! Nem sei se algum deles realmente te conhecia bem, pois falam de você como se você fosse educado e bonzinho e responsável, ou como se você se importasse com o que os outros pensam... DROGA, se você fosse assim, você não teria morrido, não é? Se você ligasse para os outros, você não teria me abandonado! – ele suspirou mais uma vez, se acalmando. – Gui acha que eu estou assim porque existem coisas que eu gostaria de ter te falado antes de você ter partido. Mas eu não acho que eu precisasse falar alguma coisa para você. Você sempre sabia tudo... Era como se nós dois pensássemos como um só... Eu sei o que você sentia por mim, e tenho certeza de que você também...

_**We were made for each other  
I'll keep forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe  
I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**_

- Eu sinto saudades de você, sabe… Sinto falta das nossas brincadeiras, sinto falta de provocarmos o Percy… Nós éramos os gêmeos Weasley! Os professores tinham até medo de falar "Gêmeos Weasley", porque eles sabiam que isso ia dar em confusão... Mas nenhum deles se preocupava apenas com George Weasley... – ele caiu sobre seus joelhos, sentindo o frio recomeçar. – Você era... Nós dois éramos uma única pessoa. É como se tivessem pegado meu coração e cortado em duas partes, e aí pegaram uma dessas partes e levaram pra longe... Pra muito longe, onde eu não consigo alcançar... – ele já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo ali. Tinha que parar de ir ao cemitério, aquilo estava deixando-o realmente depressivo... – Harry disse que conseguiu rever seus pais, o Sirius e o Remo... Eu queria poder fazer isso. Poder te ver mais uma última vez, poder me despedir direito... Queria... Nós tínhamos tanta coisa para fazer... Você tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente... E perdeu tudo isso, perdeu todas essas chances... Eu me pergunto o que você está fazendo agora... Se sente minha falta tanto quanto eu sinto a sua...

Uma rajada de vento o tocou, mas não era ruim, nem o fazia sentir frio. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK**_

_**I miss you**_

George se levantou, sentindo-se feliz. Tinha que continuar sua vida... Além disso, ele sabia que Fred não estava realmente longe. Aliás, ele estava bem ao seu lado. George podia senti-lo ali. E dessa vez, ninguém mais poderia separá-los.

_Também sinto sua falta._

* * *

Bom, aí está. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**

bjs


End file.
